<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my hand, take my whole life too (for i can't help falling in love with you) by aryasbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451057">take my hand, take my whole life too (for i can't help falling in love with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbitch/pseuds/aryasbitch'>aryasbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>but you're a king and i'm a lion-heart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Purple Wedding, Sparring, i should stop but posting at 1am..., live fast die young bad girls do it well, tommen is smitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbitch/pseuds/aryasbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Arya Stark? You wish to wed her? Why?”</p><p>Tommen thinks for a moment. He needs to phrase this correctly, or else his grandfather will never let the match occur. </p><p>“It is a union between Lannister and Stark, and since Lady Sansa and King Joffrey’s marriage has ended, the South and North have not been united in far too long. This will strengthen our relationship with them, and further ensure the North and Robb Stark will not rise again, though they swore fealty after Ned Stark’s death. And-”</p><p>Tywin turns a sharp gaze to Tommen. “Yes?”</p><p>Tommen stands straighter, his eyes meeting his grandfathers. “And I love her.” </p><p> </p><p>Arya and Tommen flirt, kiss, and become betrothed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark &amp; Sansa Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Tyene Sand (Mentioned), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Tommen Baratheon/Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>but you're a king and i'm a lion-heart [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take my hand, take my whole life too (for i can't help falling in love with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he approaches Arya Stark with the request of her training him, Tommen isn't sure what to expect. He’d seen glimpses of her training when Syrio had been alive and had seen some of the movements of the water dancing, but he hadn't seen her truly fight. </p><p>“Why do you want to train with me? You could ask any of the knights, you know.” He doesn't know how to answer Arya’s question without stammering about how he wants to spend more time with her, how the sight of her with a sword in her hand sets his blood on fire. </p><p>How their unspoken flirtation, their unspoken affection for each other, makes his heartbeat twice as fast and his cheeks warm, because Tommen thinks he really does love her.</p><p>Tommen can’t say that, not with any sort of confidence and most certainly not coherently, so instead he says, “Because you’re the best swordsman- swordswoman I know.” </p><p>Arya’s grin is full of pride and something else, some sort of shy tenderness, and he has to look away so he doesn't kiss her right then and there in the hidden training room.</p><p>Tommen pleads on full out sparring first, even as Arya insists they should work on footwork and basic movement to start. But he wants to see Arya in action, and eventually, she sighs and agrees. He doesn't expect Arya to beat him within twenty seconds of them both picking up their wooden swords, but she does. Their first session ends with him flat on his back, her wooden sword placed beneath her neck and a grin on both their faces.</p><p>Tommen’s is more winded, exhausted even after just twenty seconds of fighting, but it's because Arya is an absolute wonder when she has a weapon in her hand. He tells her such through his battered breath, and notes how she gapes and flushes, stepping away from him. He misses her prior closeness when she does.</p><p>After that, Tommen agrees to work on footwork and such instead, as she had suggested. When he grows tired after an hour, he takes a break, sitting back on a wooden crate pressed up against one of the walls. A few feet away, Arya continues to train, but with other weapons.</p><p>Tommen watches with wide eyes of admiration as she pulls out a dagger from her boot and hurls it at a target meant for arrows, hitting the bullseye. When she crosses the room and pulls it out, returning to her spot and lining up to throw again, he notices just what knife it is.</p><p>“Is that the dagger I gave you?” The knife still hits the bullseye as she throws it, but Arya’s step falters and she turns back to him to answer his question. Her face is a bit red, but he supposes his must be too from the training.</p><p>“Yes, it is.” She says nothing else, just turns back and continues on to grab the dagger and line up again, but Tommen smiles nevertheless. He continues to watch her for another half hour of her throwing the dagger, again and again. It hits the bullseye every time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Arya keeps with her promise to help Tommen train, and within a few weeks, his movements have greatly improved from when he began. He is nowhere as good as Arya, likely never will be, but he has other advantages over her.</p><p>A month into their training, they have their second official spar. Where Arya is quick and small, Tommen is stronger and bigger. Arya lands every hit on him, and he lands none on her, but after two minutes of her sending him teasing smirks as he fails to land a hit, he fights a bit dirtier. </p><p>When she twirls away from a strike of his wooden sword, he grabs for her, grabbing her arm even as she squeaks. Tommen uses her moment of surprise to push her against a nearby wall, trapping her body to it as he places his arm across her chest. </p><p>But all thoughts of swordplay leaves his mind as she attempts to leave the hold and he presses her more firmly to the wall: their chests press together, and their faces are so close Tommen would barely need to move his head an inch to lean in and press his lips to hers. </p><p>They both pause, both pairs of eyes darting between the other’s lips and back up to their eyes. Tommen falters as she leans just the slightest bit, either because she wants to kiss him or because she is adjusting her stance, he doesn't quite know.</p><p>But Arya uses it to her advantage, pushing him away and kicking his legs out from under him, grabbing her abandoned sword from the ground and pressing its edge slightly under his chin as he lands on his back. Tommen stares up at her, sprawled across the floor, their cheeks identical in flushes, and both breathing heavily.</p><p>This is how Lady Sansa finds them a moment later, having been searching for her sister. Tommen sees her eyes widen, and she brings a hand to her mouth to cover her smile as he scrambles up and Arya scrambles back. They both pause to look at each other for a moment before he presses a quick kiss to Arya’s cheek before bolting out of the room.</p><p>He thinks he hears Lady Sansa giggling, and Arya hissing <em> Shut up</em>, but he doesn't stick around to listen. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A few days later and the two are in the same room, both avoiding talking about their near-kiss. Tommen sits on the wooden crate again, Arya a few feet away, but with a bow in her hands rather than her dagger. His breath is uneven as she shoots, the arrows hitting the target with utmost precision. </p><p>Every arrow has made the bullseye.</p><p>A few years prior, Tommen never would have guessed that watching someone shoot an arrow or flip a knife would have caused lust to shoot through his veins, but here he is now, far too interested in Arya shooting her arrows. His mother would have a fit if she knew.</p><p>The last arrow flies, hitting its mark just as the others had, and Arya turns her head at the harsh intake of breath Tommen takes. He sees her smirk grow, as she is clearly able to see his flushed face, despite the fact that he has been sitting completely still for the last ten minutes. </p><p>Embarrassment at being caught shoots through him, but Arya doesn’t seem to mind.</p><p>Hands behind her back, she prowls towards him, every bit the wolf of her house sigil. Arya pauses in her steps when he makes no further movement to get up or adjust his seat, instead remaining still in awe at the sight of her. </p><p>Tommen can feel his hands sweating, and his thoughts are full of kissing her, which is very dangerous territory. He’s not even completely sure she wants to kiss him.</p><p>But he stands up anyway, strides past her to collect her arrows so she can shoot again. He hears no movement behind him for a moment until Arya moves forward to join him, helping in collecting the arrows. </p><p>Their hands brush, but neither mention it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Tommen can't stop thinking about Arya. Her untamed beauty, the way she moves with her training sword or Needle, how she shoots as if she knows the wood the arrows came from, hurls daggers knowing with utmost confidence that they will land where she wants them too. Her utter bravery, how she refuses to be anything but herself and stands tall even in the presence of Cersei or Joffrey, never falters in the face of danger and peril. </p><p>And he can't stop thinking of her in other ways too, thoughts of pushing her against the walls and kissing her, holding her and loving her so everyone in King's Landing knows he is hers, his mother be damned. </p><p>He wants to belong to her indefinitely, even while knowing she could never belong to him. Arya Stark is a direwolf, wild and fierce and incapable of being tamed in any way.</p><p>The simple way to put it is that he loves her, the thought coming to him late at night after he has spent another few hours thinking of her. When the words cross his mind, the simple admission of <em> I love her</em>, he does not falter or even blink.</p><p>Loving Arya comes so naturally to Tommen, the thought making perfect sense to him. How could he not love her?</p><p>But Tommen is alone with his thoughts, and he needs advice. He has no idea what her thoughts of him are, and so he seeks out help.</p><p>The day after admitting to himself that he really, truly, loves Arya Stark, he first writes his sister a letter. It’s simple enough of a letter, really:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Myrcella, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It has recently been revealed to me (by my own thoughts) that I am in love with Arya. However, I do not know how to proceed, or if she loves me back. It’s alright if she doesn't. I could be content with loving her from afar for the rest of my life, as long as she is happy. She is truly magnificent, with her Needle or a bow and arrows. I wish you could be here to see her train. I wish you were here at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I miss you dearly, Myrcella, as I know Arya does as well. Has she written to you? I admit we do not speak of you often, but I know we both love you as a sister, though Arya is not yours by blood. I know she misses her walks with you through the halls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How is Dorne, and your betrothed? I’ve heard Dorne to be quite beautiful, and I hope you are happy there. I miss you so, as I said, but I truly do hope you enjoy where you are.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyways, please help me with my current dilemma. I am not sure what to do, or if I should even do anything at all. I am truly lost when it comes to troubles of the heart, despite Mother continuing to tell me I have such a large heart or how you used to tell me I care so deeply. I do care deeply, that much is true, but when it comes to Arya I am completely dumbfounded in awe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Any help would be welcome. As you can see, I am quite taken with her and quite hopeless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tommen </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His sister's reply takes a few weeks, as Kings Landing is rather far from Dorne. But when it arrives, he does not hesitate to open it as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Tommen, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I cannot say I am surprised by your feelings for Arya. The two of you were always quite close while I was still home, and so it does not shock me that your closeness has moved to feelings of the heart. And I believe she may love you as well. At the very least, I know she cares for you deeply.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes, Arya has written to me. Our letters are private, so before you ask if she has spoken of you, I will not tell you. But I am glad she and I have been in touch ever since I left for Dorne, for I do miss her terribly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish I was home as well. As much as I love Dorne (which I do), I miss you, and Arya, and Sansa. But I promise you I am enjoying my time in Dorne. My love, Tyene, is my betrothed. She is only a year older than me, which I am glad for. I can't imagine someone twice my age, as I know many matches can be. I was quite taken with her the moment I met her. She is incredibly fierce with weapons as well, although she prefers daggers or a long sword to the rapier that is Needle or bows. She is incredibly beautiful as well, although it does not matter to me what she looks like. I am very happy with her, as you can tell, and am overjoyed we were set to be betrothed. Marriages so often end with painful matches, especially for young girls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Speaking of marriage, perhaps mention such a topic to Arya? I know neither of you are set to be married yet, but both of you are of age. And if you both love each other, the match is perfect: not only does it unite the Baratheanos and the Starks, but it will be a rare pair of love.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As for any advice, simply speak to Arya of the matter. The worst that can happen is that she rejects you, which will hurt, but communication is important and is the best way to go about this situation. If you are feeling incredibly worried about her response, try speaking to her sister, Sansa, or perhaps even her handmaiden, Ayana. I’m not sure either will reveal what Arya has spoken to them about regarding you or any possible feelings she may harbor, as they are fiercely loyal to her, but they may provide more advice for you. And it doesn’t help to have friends, especially to two girls as lovely and kind as Sansa and Ayana. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please let me know how it goes with Arya. I am rooting for your happiness with her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Myrcella </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Tommen finishes reading, placing the letter on his lap, he ponders her advice. Sansa and Ayana are both lovely, as Myrcella had said, and it couldn't hurt to talk to them. At the very least, they would refuse to talk about Arya, but would likely still be kind to him. </p><p>Tommen seeks out Sansa first, looking in the gardens for the redhead. He knows she spends most of her time there when she isn’t with Arya, as she and Lady Margaery Tyrell had become rather close since the latter’s arrival in King's Landing a few weeks prior. </p><p>When Tommen finds Sansa, she is indeed with Margaery in the gardens, their heads bent close together and whispering to each other with identical grins. Both pull back as Tommen approaches, Sansa smoothing out her face into a polite smile.</p><p>“Your Grace, how are you? I’m afraid my sister is not here.” </p><p>“Actually I wished to speak to you, Lady Sansa, if you have a moment.” Sansa blinks but turns to Margaery, who wraps her arms around Sansa in a departing embrace before standing to leave. She sends Tommen a smile, which he returns before he takes the seat she once sat in.</p><p>“What is it you wanted to speak to me of, Your Grace?” Her tone is kind but cautious. He doesn't blame her, especially after her engagement to Joffrey and his brother’s cruelty towards her. He remembers how happy Arya had been when their betrothal had been called off, the brunette practically tackling him with a hug when she had shared the news with him. Tommen knows that Margaery is now betrothed to his brother, their wedding set to be in just a few weeks.</p><p>“Call me Tommen, please. I consider you my friend, there’s no need for my title.” Her smile becomes genuine, and her eyes shine with soft joy.</p><p>“Alright, Your- Tommen. Then call me Sansa. It's only fair.” He nods at her, before speaking.</p><p>“Well, what I wanted to speak about was your sister actually.” Sansa’s brows raise, and Tommen continues before she can say anything else. “And my feelings for her actually. I am in love with your sister and am quite unsure how to approach her on the topic. I’ve asked my sister for advice, who told me to speak to Arya herself. But I don't know how to do so.</p><p>“Your sister is incredible, truly, and fierce and beautiful and strong, and just wonderful overall, but I don't wish to ruin my friendship with her if she doesn't feel the same. The last thing I would want is for her to be uncomfortable, or unhappy, all because of my feelings for her, so-” His rambles are stopped by Sansa’s hand placed on his own, and he looks up to see her smiling at him. </p><p>“I can't say what my sister feels, I will not betray her trust by doing so.” Tommen nods in understanding, “My sister does not love often-” Tommen steals herself for whatever Sansa is to say next, nodding in understanding even as his face drops, “-but when she does, she loves incredibly fiercely.” He looks up at her, hope blooming through her chest once more.</p><p>“Yes. She is incredible in how strongly she loves others, I’ve seen so with her affection for my sister and her handmaiden, Ayana.” Sansa gives a nod in agreement, her hand falling back to her lap.</p><p>“Myrcella is right, Tommen, you should speak with my sister directly of this. Communication is best in matters of love and affection.” </p><p>“Yes, you’re right.” He stands but drops back to hug her quickly. “Thank you for speaking with me on such matters.” </p><p>If she is surprised by his sudden embrace, she doesn’t show it, only smiling once more.</p><p>“Of course. It is as you said, you are my friend.” They share one more smile before Tommen turns to go. After a few steps, he turns back, Sansa looking back up at his movement.</p><p>“And Sansa…”</p><p>“Yes?” She cocks her head.</p><p>“If you should ever wish to speak of matters of your heart, concerning a certain someone, I am here for you as well.” Sansa’s mouth drops open in shock, and he grins at her as a blush blooms over her cheeks.</p><p>“I- I don't think I know what you mean. But thank you, Tommen.” She rolls her eyes in fond exasperation, “Now go confess your love to my darling sister.” Tommen laughs, and turns back, planning to do just that.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>By the time Tommen arrives at Arya’s door, the confidence from his talk with Sansa has nearly worn off. But he raises his hand and knocks on her door anyways, hearing her shuffle behind the door before it swings open.</p><p>The sight of her takes his breath away, just as it has for the past two years he has known her. Arya’s dress is simple, purple in color, and reaches the floor, a layer of lace covering above the waist. Her hair is entirely down, which Tommen has seen only a handful of times, and he has to resist bringing a hand up to touch the dark strands framing her face.</p><p>Her face lights up when she sees it is him, and she opens the door wider to allow him in. He steps inside and turns when he is at the bed, thankful they are alone for this and her handmaiden is not in the room. </p><p>Tommen opens his mouth to speak, but her eyes on his, piercing and powerful, make him stop. He doesn't know what to say.</p><p>“Tommen, are you alright?” Arya takes a step forward, placing a concerned hand on his arm, and it all comes spilling out.</p><p>“I love you. I’ve been in love with you for the past year, have had feelings for you for the past two, and I don't know what to do. You’re powerful and brave, and so beautiful, and I don't know how to handle it. You walk into a room and my eyes are drawn to you-” </p><p>Arya is gaping up at him, mouth open, but he has to keep going, “-and you are so incredible. The sight of you with a weapon makes my blood hot and I could watch you with Needle for hours, or Rhaenys, or a bow. It doesn't matter what it is. What matters is that I am in love with you, and it is perfectly alright if you don't feel the same, I am happy to be your friend for the rest of our days, but I had to tell you that I love-” </p><p>Tommen never finishes, because his ramble, the spill of his heart and his feelings towards Arya, are stopped as she kisses him. She pulls his head down to hers and presses her lips to his. </p><p>Tommen is frozen for only a moment before he kisses back. Both are unpracticed in their movements, and their lips are clumsy against one another, but Arya’s lips are warm against his, and it's <em> Arya</em>, so in his mind, it is perfect.</p><p>One hand comes to her waist, pulling her flush to him, the other reaching up to tangle in her hair. Her arms tighten around his neck, the other curving around his arm. They both pull back after a few more moments, their eyes finding each other immediately.</p><p>“I love you too.” Her words, as simple as they are, cut through the room and his heart stops. It starts again when he pulls her back in for another kiss, their lips meeting once more. They have to pull back because Tommen is grinning too large and Arya is giggling against his lips, and he is so incredibly happy. </p><p>Their foreheads press against one another, and together, they breathe.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A week passes, and Arya and Tommen have never been quite so happy. They spend their time together training as they had before the confessions, but now when Tommen pushes Arya against a wall or Arya pushes him to the ground, it is met with a flurry of kisses, a mix of passionate and frenzied and soft and caring.</p><p>Only Ayana knows of their <em>situation </em>for now. They had meant to keep it secret, as kissing is not exactly approved without marriage, but Ayana had walked in on them kissing against a wall and had shrieked in ecstatic surprise at them being together.</p><p>Though Sansa knew of Tommen confessing his love for Arya, neither he or Arya had admitted to the redhead that they had gotten together. </p><p>However, after a week of secret kisses and hands meeting under tables to twine their fingers together, Tywin Lannister unintentionally forces them to change the pace of their relationship.</p><p>Tywin approaches Tommen as he writes a letter to Myrcella, and doesn’t waste any time before bringing up the topic of marriage. Tommen listens to his grandfather speak of him being of age, of possible suitors, and before he can think twice Tommen has sprouted out Arya’s name.</p><p>“Arya Stark? You wish to wed her? Why?”</p><p>Tommen thinks for a moment. He needs to phrase this correctly, or else his grandfather will never let the match occur. </p><p>“It is a union between Lannister and Stark, and since Lady Sansa and King Joffrey’s marriage has ended, the South and North have not been united in far too long. This will strengthen our relationship with them, and further ensure the North and Robb Stark will not rise again, though they swore fealty after Ned Stark’s death. And-”</p><p>Tywin turns a sharp gaze to Tommen. “Yes?”</p><p>Tommen stands straighter, his eyes meeting his grandfathers. “And I love her.” </p><p>It sounds so simple when he says it. But what he doesn't say is: <em> Arya is the strongest person I’ve ever met, even at four and ten when she chased cats and wore skinned knees as a badge of honor. She walks into a room and my eyes are set onto her immediately, and long after her the moment she leaves it. Because I want her to be by my side in any way she can because everything about her makes me feel faint and dizzy in complete adoration. Because </em> I love her<em>, and that is the only thing I know to be true with complete clarity.  </em></p><p>Tywin just nods, only stating “Very well”, before moving on, and it is as if Tommen's heart could burst in his chest. But his grandfather has not finished speaking. “Now go and tell your betrothed the fortunate news.”</p><p>Right. The proposal itself. </p><p>Tommen had confessed his love for Arya a week prior, and she had said it back, but marriage is permanent. It's possible she will refuse and attempt to run away to escape the marriage. But Tommen only nods to his grandfather and doesn't say anything of his already existing confession of love.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The circumstances are so similar to the week prior, it makes Tommen feel faint. He stands in Arya’s room, as nervous as he had been just days before, and she asks him what is wrong. But this time, he does not simply say he loves her.</p><p>Instead, he kisses her soundly, just for a moment, before pulling back. Her eyes are soft, but they widen as he leans down on one knee. She says nothing, waiting for him to speak.</p><p>“I love you. You know I do. And your love is more than I could ever ask for, more than I could ever need. But my love for you is endless. If you will have me, be by my side for eternity, for everyone to know. Rule by my side. Be my lover, my family, for the rest of our days, with no one to doubt our love. Marry me.”</p><p>Arya stays standing, inhaling once before she nods, a smile erupting on her face, and firmly says, “Yes.”</p><p>Tommen’s face breaks out in a grin and he stands, sweeping her into his arms and twirling her around, laughing as she breaks into surprised shrieks and giggles. When he sets her down, his lips are immediately on hers, and they stand there for what must be minutes, hours, days. </p><p>They are betrothed. They are to be <em>married</em>.</p><p>They think it at the same time, and their grins match one another.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The word of their betrothal spreads rapidly. Besides Tywin Lannister, who Tommen said was the first to know, Cercei is the next. Arya knows the instant she finds out, as she can practically hear the screams of fury from across the castle.</p><p>When Cercei enters Arya’s room, still screaming, she isn't really surprised at the woman’s arrival. The slap Cercei lands on Arya’s cheek is a bit more of a shock. Her head snaps to the side, but she does not stumble. </p><p>Arya turns her head back to look at her, a hint of an amused smirk on her face as Cersei rages on about Arya manipulating and deceiving her son.</p><p>Tywin Lannister enters the room, guards flanking him, and Arya’s expression drops. Cersei doesn't seem to notice her father's arrival, at least until he speaks.</p><p>“Cercei. Stop acting like a child. They are to be married, whether you like it or not.” Cersei turns to him, rage and bewilderment written all over her face. He turns to his guards. “Remove her from the room and bring her to her own.”</p><p>The guards do as Lord Tywin commands, grabbing Cersei's arms and dragging her back even as she shrieks and threatens to gut them both. He turns back to Arya the moment his daughter is gone from his view.</p><p>“I congratulate you on the betrothal. It is not often one is made with both political advantages and love.” Most other parents would apologize for the behavior of their child, but this is Tywin Lannister.</p><p>“Thank you, My Lord.” Arya keeps her voice polite and even, but says nothing else. Most others fear him, but she can't find any fear within herself. </p><p>Tywin only hums, giving her a sharp nod before turning and leaving the room.</p><p>Arya sighs, looking around her room. Cersei’s visit had been rather entertaining. Beside’s her time with Tommen, Arya is usually quite bored in the castle, even with training. Rather than pull out Needle, Arya sets out to find Sansa. She would rather her sister hear of the betrothal from her than gossip.</p><p>She finds Sansa in the garden, as she had expected, sitting close with Margaery. The sight brings a smile to Arya’s lips, glad her sister has been able to find such a close companion. </p><p><em> Though she may be more than that</em>, Arya thinks, as Margaery reaches up to touch a stray lock of Sansa’s hair. The redhead blushes at the touch but doesn’t make any move to lean away.</p><p>Both girls look up as Arya approaches, Sansa bolting away and into a sitting position. Margaery moves more slowly, as casual and regal as always.</p><p>“Hello, Lady Arya. How are you?” Margaery's voice is kind and shows no hint of embarrassment at Arya have found her and Sansa looking as if they were about to kiss.</p><p>“I’m well, thank you. May I sit?” Arya nods at the empty seat at their table, barely looking to see either girl nod before she sits. “I wanted to share some news. I’m set to marry Tommen.”</p><p>Margaery's mask of calm drops, both girls gaping at her. There is a moment of silence where both only stare before Sansa leaps up to give her a hug, though Margaery remains seated. Sansa pulls back after a moment, sitting back and brushing down the folds in her dress.</p><p>“Congratulations! I was hoping you two would admit your feelings for one another.” Arya rolls her eyes at Margaery's words with a groan and Margaery laughs at her reaction.</p><p>“Me as well. Though I have to ask…” Arya turns as Sansa speaks, who refuses to make eye contact, instead staring intently at her hands folded in her lap. “Are you happy? I know you never wanted to marry as a child, despite how kind Tommen is.”</p><p>Arya hesitates, though she knows her answer the second her sister finishes speaking. “I am, I promise. I love him, and I'm glad he is the one I am going to marry.”</p><p>“I am glad you were allowed to marry. Although I worry what the reactions were to the match. How exactly did his mother take it? I know she was less than pleased upon hearing of my betrothal to His Grace Joffrey.” Arya keeps a careful watch on Sansa as Margaery says her last words, noting how her face drops when Margaery mentions her marriage to Joffrey, but laughs along with Arya anyways.</p><p>“Not well, I’ll admit. She burst into my room in a fit of rage, screaming at me. I’m surprised you couldn't hear it across the castle.” All three break into another fit of giggles, Sansa’s expression lighting up again at Arya’s words. “Oh well. I don't much care for her opinion anyways.”</p><p>Sansa tuts in disapproval, despite the large grin still on her face. The three continue to talk for an hour or so, though Sansa has to leave a few minutes before Margaery and Arya do. When she leaves, Arya turns to Margaery with a raised brow.</p><p>Margaery looks back, one brow raising to match hers. “What is it, Arya?”</p><p>“So, you and my sister?” Arya grins at the gentle blush that overtakes Margaery's face, noting how pretty she looks even as she chokes a bit at Arya’s words. Margaery Tyrell truly is a beauty.</p><p>“Me and your sister? I don't know what you mean, I am betrothed to King Joffrey and am loyal to him always.” Arya hums, unconcerned at the mention of Joffrey, giving Margaery a gentle nod. Margaery huffs in exasperation. “Honestly Arya. I did not think you would be the one to gossip about matters of the heart.”</p><p>“So, there <em> are </em>matters of the heart to be discussed? I thought you didn't know what I meant.” Margaery only sputters, causing Arya to throw her head back and laugh. But that is the end of their discussion. Both brunettes rise to leave, and Margaery only places a rose behind her ear before the two depart. </p><p>Back inside the Red Keep, Tommen pulls her into an empty hallway the moment he sees her, kissing her soundly even as Arya gasps into it. He pulls back, placing one more peck on her lips before stepping back and pulling her back from the shadows.</p><p>“The audacity, my love! So improper.” Tommen only laughs at her teasing whisper, linking their arms and continuing to walk with her.</p><p>“I don't care about being proper anymore. Especially not when you look as beautiful as you do.” He doesn't comment on the blush that arises on Arya’s face, but she sees his smirk out of the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A week passes, and suddenly it is Margaery and Joffrey’s wedding. As Tommen’s betrothed, Arya is seated beside him at the outdoor ceremony, though he is seated between her and his mother to avoid any possible bloodshed. They link their fingers together under the table, and if Cersei sees, she does not comment, only drinks more wine.</p><p>Sansa is seated to Aya’s left, with Tyrion beside her. Normally, Sansa would not be seated at the high table, as she is not betrothed to any of the Lannisters, but Margaery had requested it. </p><p>Arya is thankful her sister is at her side, as well as the lack of marriage between her and Lord Tyrion. There had been a few whispers about it, and Tyrion is kind, but is also at least twice her sister's age.</p><p>Margaery, seated in the middle table beside Joffrey, looks positively beautiful. She looks as regal as always, charming and and as happy as ever, but Arya can see how empty her eyes are. She does not want to marry Joffrey, and Arya really can't blame her.</p><p>Arya remains still as Tyrion proclaims Joffrey should be the one to fight but straightens as Joffrey comes behind the table, her fingers squeezing Tommens as he passes by them to reach Tyrion. Arya and Sansa share a look, but say nothing as Joffrey pours his cup of wine over Tyrion's head.</p><p>She looks at Tommen again when he squeezes her hand, but neither of them says anything either. What exactly is there to say? Arya looks past Tommen to Cersei, who is outwardly smirking. It diminishes just the smallest bit as she meets Arya’s gaze, whose eyes are full of steel.</p><p>“Fine vintage, shame that it spilled.” Tyrion is as polite as ever. If Arya was in his position she thinks she would have stabbed Joffrey.</p><p>“It did not spill.” Arya can't resist rolling her eyes at Joffrey’s words. </p><p>“My love, come back to me.” Arya is glad Margaery is the one to speak out. She thinks she might have started yelling at Joffrey had Margaery not. “It’s time for my father's toast.”</p><p>“Well, how does he expect me to toast without wine? Uncle, you can be my cupbearer, seeing as you’re too cowardly to fight.” Arya’s eyes narrow at the King's words, and she can feel Tommen watching her.</p><p>“Your Grace does me a great honor.”</p><p>“It’s not meant as an honor.” Arya breathes in deeply and closes her eyes, trying to resist the urge of smacking the king. Her eyes open again as Tyrion's chair squeaks as he stands, and she meets Tommen's concerned gaze. Arya squeezes his fingers once and sends him a quick smile to let him know she is alright, though she is sure it resembles more of a grimace.</p><p>They both remain silent as Joffrey drops the cup to the ground, and again as he kicks it to the table. Arya watches as it rolls, but is stopped from picking it up as her sister does so, leaning over the table to hand it to Tyrion. He reaches out and grabs it, sending her a grateful smile, before turning back to hand it to Joffrey, who only stares down at him as if Tyrion is the idiot.</p><p>“What good is an empty cup? Fill it.” Tyrion turns back to the table, and Arya grabs the wine from its place in front of Cersei, outstretching her arm to hand it to him. He nods at her in thanks, and grasps it, filling the cup. </p><p>“Kneel.” Arya’s head turns sharply to Joffrey, and she sees Tommen do the same from the corner of her vision. “Kneel before your king.”</p><p>Tyrion remains standing.</p><p>Arya watches as Joffrey grows more and more infuriated as Tyrion refuses to obey his commands to kneel, and Arya has the fleeting thought of how much of a child Joffrey sounds.</p><p>The moment is only broken as Margaery stands, exclaiming, “Look, the pie!”</p><p>Thank the gods for Margaery Tyrell.</p><p>Arya sees Sansa smiling gratefully in Margaery’s direction, and Arya smiles at Margaery as well, though it lacks the loving undertones her sisters does. Applause sounds through the crowd and Arya stands as everyone else does, letting go of Tommen's hand to clap quietly.</p><p>Arya barely pays attention to the crowd, or Joffrey, as he cuts the pie and asks where Tyrion is going when the man turns to leave. She is more focused on Tommen, who grasped her hand once they had both sat back down and is now tracing a thumb over her knuckles. </p><p>Arya stares down at their joined hands softly, missing the tender look on his face as he watches her instead. Sansa does not miss it however, shooting Tommen a knowing look when she catches his gaze, causing him to look down at their hands as well, a blush coating his cheeks.</p><p>Both Tommen and Arya look up as Joffrey begins to cough, his hand pressed to his throat. They can only watch in shock as he falls to the ground after another moment of choking, shouts rising up in the crowd. Arya can barely see the king from his place on the ground, even as Cersei runs to him and holds him in his lap.</p><p>She thinks she sees his face turning purple, and all she can think is <em> Good</em>.</p><p>But then Arya turns to Tommen, and thinks how, no matter how much she may hate Joffrey, this is still his brother. So she presses close to the blonde, trying to provide silent comfort as she pressed herself to his side with their hands still entwined. </p><p>Arya sees Joffrey raise his hand and point it at the cup that Tyrion has lifted from the floor, Cersei following it. Her gaze lands on her brother, and fury washes over her face. <em> Oh no</em>. This can't end well.</p><p>“He did this. He poisoned my son, your king.” Cersei spits out, “Take him. Take him!” She continues to shout long after Tyrion has been taken by the guards.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Tommen looks up at Arya in confusion at her quiet words. They are seated in his room, hours after the wedding and Joffrey's death. “He may have been cruel, but he was still your brother.”</p><p>Tommen raises a hand to her face, placing a hand on her cheek and shaking his head. “No, you’re right. He was unkind, and an awful king.”</p><p>Arya does not know what else to say, so she remains silent, only nodding once before pressing closer to him, his arms winding around her with ease. They stay that way for the rest of the evening until it is time to separate to sleep in their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Not long after Joffrey has died, Arya watches from the crowd as Tommen is crowned king. A proud smile graces her features: she knows he will be a good king. Beside her, Margaery and Sansa watch as well. </p><p>“In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Tommen of the House Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Lord of the seven kingdoms. Long may he reign!” </p><p>Arya repeats the last phrase along with anyone else, although she thinks she might clap the loudest out of everyone in the crowd. Tommen grins at her as he stands, though it drops to a more composed look of pride when he turns his gaze to the crowd in the Red Keep.</p><p>After the crowning itself, Tommen sits on the Iron Throne while Arya remains in the crowd, talking with her sister and Margaery. She is not oblivious to the glances he keeps sending her way, but only turns around once to send him a knowing smirk. </p><p>“So, Arya, it's strange to think that you will be Queen soon.” Arya turns to her sister with wide eyes as she processes her words. She hadn't even thought that she would become queen, but yes, Tommen, her intended, is now the King.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose I will. I never wanted to be a lady, it's strange that I will be a queen.” Her lips curl in annoyance at the title, at the idea of being the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>“Will I have to refer to you as Your Grace?” Sansa inquires, a smile on her face.</p><p>“Of course. It would be improper not to.” A moment passes before she and Sansa break into quiet giggles, though Margaery only sighs in fond exasperation.</p><p>Arya supposes it was good Tommen had proposed while Joffrey had been alive and king. If he hadn't, he may have been pushed to marry Margaery instead, in order to ensure she remained the Queen. Arya doesn't care about being queen, but she cares about Tommen, and she does love him. </p><p>Arya is glad Margaery holds no resentment or bitterness about no longer being a queen. Arya knows she had once hoped to be one, but now Margaery does not seem to care. If anything, she looks happier than Arya had ever seen her while she <em>was </em> the Queen, although that may just be because Joffrey is no longer her husband.</p><p><em> Her husband</em>. </p><p>That is what Tommen will be to Arya soon enough, and the thought of it makes her turn back to look at him again. When she does, she sees his eyes are already on her, and her smile turns to a grin. Arya doesn't think she minds the word, <em> husband</em>. Not as she had when she was so much younger, not with the promise of Tommen being hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>